Many people rely on portable communication devices such as smart phones for voice communication and accessing information. These devices can also send and receive text messages, download content from the internet, and interface with various third party software applications. Some communication devices have become portable enough to be worn by a user. For example, some wrist watches now incorporate microprocessors, graphic interfaces, and network connectivity allowing the watch to wirelessly communicate with other devices. Additionally, some other devices incorporate sensors for monitoring an environment surrounding the portable device and/or the user carrying the portable device. As such, the portable device collects a variety of information about the user and the environment of the user.
However, the information collected by the portable device may not always be efficiently used to the benefit of the user. For instance, the user may have certain medical conditions that require health monitoring for a heart condition, or the user may travel frequently and need to update concerned persons regarding their location and status. In the case of the user with the medical condition requiring monitoring, concerned individuals may have to make special phone calls or visits to the user to make sure they are okay. And, in the case of the frequent traveler, the user may have to make phone calls or type out a detailed text message to ensure that any concerned individuals are aware of their location and status. Each of these activities is time consuming and inefficient.